Halo 3: Sergeant McCorin Style
by Ice-Eagle Y'siri
Summary: As Staff Sergeant under Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, things can get pretty...interesting. What I wasn't expecting was having Elites/Grunts/and the occasional Hunter pair on my side. As the one of the only female ranking officers in his squad, I had a lot
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Halo 3: Sergeant McCorin Style

**By:** Ice-Eagle Y'Siri

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Halo series or any affiliated characters, objects, concepts, etc.

**Summary:** As Staff Sergeant under Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, things can get pretty...interesting. What I wasn't expecting was having Elites/Grunts/and the occasional Hunter pair on my side. As the one of the only female ranking officers in his squad, I had a_ lot_ to learn.

* * *

My name is Sergeant McCorin. Sergeant Gwen McCorin. I don't know why I'm introducing myself to myself in the middle of a firefight, but hey, not everything can be explained, can it? Currently, I'm running with one of the Privates in my group-under Sergeant Johnson-named Simmons. We have kept darting here and there under trees, behind boulders, and under curtains of leaves. Our location? New Mombasa, Africa. Why're we running?

That is one of the most stupid questions I've ever asked myself. Why is anyone _ever_ running these days?

Yeah. The Covenant. The war that I joined in fighting since I turned 18 and at 26, we haven't won yet. Which group are we running from? Jackals. Of about 10-15 of them. Go ahead and laugh, sub-conscious, but the little buggers are _fast. _And they're the snipers. And when they're in packs...hoo boy, they're almost as bad as maybe a Brute or two.

"Ya know," I said as Pvt. Simmons and I ran "I really hate Jackals. I mean, I wouldn't have minded even if Brutes came after us, but noooo, it's damn Jackals".

'Ma'am, you'd rather have _Brutes_ than those midgets after us? Why?"

Simmons winced as a beam rifle struck a Marine a few yards ahead. Unlike him, the both of us ducked behind a rock and I fired a round from my BR and managed to pick off one.

"You had to ask," I sighed "You really want to know why?"

"Uhhhh, yes, Ma'am". Simmons tossed a grenade behind us and I guessed that he maybe killed 3 or 4, if we were lucky, "And while we're at it, could you tell me why we were chosen as bait?"

No need to be so shocked, sub-conscious. We were picked as bait by Sergeant Johnson for a plan to get rid of the remaining Covenant on our tail while his group went ahead to find the Master Chief. The Arbiter (who I'm still kinda iffy about) had an explosive set up that we would run past and he would ignite it, blocking the trail and killing the rest of the pack.

"One," I said as we ducked again "Their aim sucks. Even with a 3-4 foot blast radius from their guns, they miss a lot of the time. But watch your step-," I yanked him around a tree root sticking out of the ground.

"-and two, "I grinned "We're the fastest people in the squad and most conscious of our surroundings, excluding the Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson. Since we run fastest and are most careful about where we're going, we're less likely to die and most likely to succeed".

"...Oh. Okay. Ma'am, here comes the trap." I nodded "We sprint and then dive after 100 yards on three. One-two-three!" We ran like we had never been chased before and dove into the trench that the Arbiter dug just as the bomb went off. Flipping onto my back, I shot bullets into the surviving Covenant as they flew over our heads; Simmons quickly following my example.

Waiting until it was quiet, the Arbiter appeared above us, careful to be somewhat-loud in his approach so we wouldn't shoot him, "You can get up now. We need to get back to the others."

I shook my head to clear it and pulled Simmons up "Are they all dead, Arbiter?"

"Yes. We need to get moving and meet with the others. You contact them, Sergeant." I nodded as we began to jog. Suddenly, we heard a roar and I swore.

_"What did you say, Sergeant?"_ I winced as another roar started "We're on our way, Sergeant Johnson. Are you close to the Master Chief, sir?"

_"Almost. But hurry. You take care of those Covenant?" _I grimaced as we jogged, "Yes, sir. The ones that we originally planned for, anyway."

_"What is it, Sergeant?"_ Hoo boy. I don't think he'll like the sound of this. "I'm sure we may've lost them, sir, but be on the lookout for Brutes-ah. I see you now,sir. How's the Master Chief?"

The aformentioned man suddenly dashed forward, pushed me behind him, and had the Arbiter (with barely enough time to reveal himself) at gunpoint before I blinked.

"Well," I said drily over a private channel to Johnson "I guess that answers that question, sir."

"Chief, wait! The Arbiter's with us! Come on, now," Johnson had the bravery to step between them "We got enough to worry about without you two tryin' t' kill each other."

The Arbiter gives the impression of a shrug while clicking his mandibles, "Were it so easy," He turns away and begins to jog, "We must go. The Brutes have our scent."

"Then the must love the smell of green. Marines, move out!"

Well, I thought as we moved forward, this was gonna be interesting. It's not every day that you see the Arbiter and the Master Chief working together. We jumped down about twelve feet and I began to move around the pool when Sergeant Johnson called me back. Obediently, I jogged to his side, checking and popping a new clip in my battle rifle in the process.

"Yes, sir? You wanted me?" He leaned in and murmured quietly, "McCorin. Fill me in."

Where to begin..."It's like this, sir..."I explained the whole deal with the explosives and he grunted. "Jackals. Rather face a coupla Brutes-," I grinned at him. Finally. Someone agrees with me. "What, SS?" That was his nickname for me, along with my call name, Ice. When I got in night fights or infiltration missions, my manner was as ice and just as unforgiving when making kills.

"That's what I said to Simmons, sir."

"You explain why?" I nodded.

"Hmph. They'll learn soon enough. Get the dumb ones weeded out now, cruel as it sounds." I sighed, "But necessary, sir?"

"Unfortunately. I have new orders for you. Stick with the Arbiter and the Master Chief and keep an eye on the two of them. They very well may try to kill each other. Your reflexes are pretty damn good, so you may have a _very_ slim chance of stopping something before it starts. I'll keep an eye on the greenies; your boy Simmons'll be safe with me." I rolled my eyes behind my helmet; did _everyone_ plan on hooking me up with someone?

"Yes, sir. He just reminds me of my kid brother, sir." I jogged off to the front by the Arbiter and the MC, and grinned to myself. He did remind me of my little brother...especially in his cluelessness on occasion.

"Get down, Sergeant. The Demon and I will take the first shots." I obediently ducked behind a rock and readied my BR. This was gonna get pretty sticky. I peeked out under the Master Chief's arm and saw a parade of grunts moving towards us...the first one had a fuel rod cannon. My eyes widened in surprise and I nudged the Arbiter "Arbiter? Chief? Do me a favor and could one of y'all take out the first grunt_? How_ the _hell_ is he carrying that thing?"

"I don't know," The Chief took aim "And I'm not planning to find out. Watch your head." I ducked and covered my ears as the (silenced) hand gun went off. He managed to nail it on the first try and I immeadiately followed with my BR, the Arbiter jumping over the rock, his Carbine flashing. Not about to be out done, the MC quickly followed and I sighed.

"God dammit. This is gonna be one loooooong run." Barely managing to keep pace, I camped behind another rock under some trees and hissed in irritation as another Phantom dropped more Covenant on the pondbed below it. The MC put a hand on my shoulder "Stay back and snipe what you can."

"Yes, sir." Wait, don't tell me he was asked to take care of _me. _Good grief. I fired at a nearby Jackal, and the energy shield blocked my attempts. The shield was melee'd by the MC, resulting in it sputtering out, and I caught his drift by firing right after. We eliminated the rest of the smaller Covies that way, and I let him and the Arbiter deal with the Brute by themselves. They seemed to do a pretty good job on thei-

Aw, hell. I got nailed by one of the plasma rifles Along the side. Ow, ow, ooooooowwwwwww...

"Are you alright, Sergeant?" I hadn't noticed that we had moved on and the Arbiter was offering a hand. I winced and took it, leaning on him for a split second before we began to jog onward. His armor was warm and smooth to the touch; from his energy shield system, no doubt.

"Thanks. And a plasma rifle bolt along the side. I'll-owch!" He had gently prodded where it had hit me and nodded "You'll be fine until we get picked up. We must to catch up to your Master Chief." I stared in disbelief as we began to move, me limping ever so slightly. That thing had frickin' _hurt,_ for Chrissake.

" He-not to be rude, Arbiter-trusted me with you?" he clicked his mandibles in what I assumed to be a chuckle as we ran along "Most reluctantly, but your Sergeant Major, " his mouth moved akwardly over the words " convinced him that it was more important for him to be up front."

He cocked his head as we moved past the others in our group, "Are you not afraid of me?" I tried my best to give the equivalent of a shrug as we jogged "Not particularly. You're on our side, now. You'll do your best to look out for us, and if the anger I hear in your voice when you talk about the Brutes is anything to go by, I know you won't betray us to the Covenant."

"But do you_ trust _me?" I glanced at him as we finally caught up to the Chief and I said slowly, "I think I trust you enough...for now."

_"How you doing, Ice?"_ I adjusted the volume on my radio headgear "Got skimmed along the side by a plasma rifle bolt, but I'll be good once we get to a medic. What're we doing, sir?"

_"We stay together like this, we're gonna get spotted. You'll be coming with me. We're splitting up. I don't think you'll have to worry about the Arbiter and Chief now. They'll go towards the river while we go around the other way. C'mon."_

"Yes, sir. I gotta go, Arbiter, Chief. Do me a favor," They both looked at me and I grinned as I began to run away "Stay in one piece, please."

My group (now consisting of myself, Simmons, Serg. Johnson, and the greenies) quickly wound our way through the jungle towards the Pelicans by the river, and we quickly hopped on. The Pelican rumbled off the ground and my last sight of the Master Chief and the Arbiter was flashes of Battle Rifle and Carbine beams flying through the air.

Then the ship shuddered crazily-

-I heard panicked screams-

-a _crack_-

-and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo 3: Sergeant McCorin Style

Chapter Two

By: Ice-Eagle Y'siri

**Sorry for taking SO FREAKING LONG updating! I've been really busy lately, and I was just out of creative juice for this story. I PROMISE that I'll be updating more frequently very soon! In the meanwhile, read on and review review review!**

**Also, NO FLAMES. Or you can, but I'll just cackle in unholy glee. WHEEEEE!!**

* * *

It was the screams that woke me up.

The pure terror in those sounds jolted me upright in shock. What had ha—oh. I shook my head groggily and blinked rapidly, trying to clear my head. Peering around in the somewhat dim light of the building, I looked to see only myself, Sergeant Johnson, Private Simmons, and three other greenies left out of the original fifteen of us that found the MC. One of the three newbies looked the worst wounded out of all of us; a Needler had gotten him in the shoulder and the wound was still bleeding sluggishly. Everyone else, however, looked alright, though I wasn't any kind of medical personnel.

"How long?" I asked.

Sargeant Johnson looked grim, "About four hours. The Pelican crashed and the Covenant found us. Originally about half of us had survived the crash, and then the Brutes took away the weakest—" His voice broke off and I nodded.

"Ma'am," Simmons whispered "Some of them were quiet, and the Brutes asked questions. They broke-" he swallowed "-broke bones when they wouldn't answer. When they got bored, they killed them."

I put a hand on his shoulder and looked to the others.

"Simmons. Stay calm, stay rational. I need you and the others to be able to think straight, and so does our Sargeant-Major. Do you understand?"

I felt him nod as I heard splashes nearby. They must be tossing the bodies in the river...

"Covie scum!" One of the Privates was grimacing "How _dare_ they-"

"We dare because we can, humans," rumbled someone, "And because you are an affront to our Prophets and our Gods. Be lucky we did not kill you when we found you."

A Brute came inside the building, his presence announced by the little tremors on the ground because of his weight. I frowned up at him while slowly moving backward, away from the shield that held us in captivity, along with the growing crack on the ceiling.

"What is to become of us, then?" He turned a measuring gaze upon me, and snorted.

"You heathen trash will be taken to the Prophet of Truth and be questioned," He grinned savagely "I and mine will be the ones who will be doing the interrogating. We have been waiting a long time for this...how satisfied would our Drones be with your flesh, I won-"

_Boom._ Some dust fell from the ceiling.

"What is-"

**_BOOM._**

The fffsssshhhh of energy made us gape, along with the Brute, in surprise at the doorway, where two Grunt guards had been standing watch.

As he turned, I said dryly, "Looks like the cavalry has arrived, Covenant. And I don't believe he's too pleased with you. I'd run." I began to move towards the other Marines, and followed Johnson's silent signals to get as close to the back wall as possible. Somehow, I knew that what was coming wouldn't be very pretty, and since I did a fairly bad imitation of charred human, I thought it was best for me to stay back along with the others.

And that, as it turned out, was an excellent idea.

* * *

**I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!!!**

**And I'm sorry I took so long to update!!!**

**I know y'all must hate me, and so I apologize!**

**I was also just falling in plot potholes, which suck. Tremendously. You can't imagine. I kept staring at this story and chapter and was like, "HURRY UP AND WRITE ALREADY!!"**

**But I was stuck. Ick.**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**Regards,**

**Ice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Halo 3: Sergeant McCorin Style/Chapter Three

**Author**: Ice-Eagle Y'Siri

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Halo or any associated characters, objects, concepts, etc.

**Summary**: As Staff Sergeant under Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, things can get pretty...interesting. What I wasn't expecting was having Elites/Grunts/and the occasional Hunter pair on my side. As the one of the only female ranking officers in his squad, I had a_ lot_ to learn.

* * *

When the Chief crashed through the ceiling, I knew I made the right decision to stay by the back wall. The tremors just from him _landing_ were enough to slightly unsettle me. How much did he _weigh_, for crying out loud? 800 pounds?

"_About a thousand, Sergeant. And before you ask, you were staring. Now,"_ Johnson's voice was barely audible through my helmet speakers_, "it's time to go. Everybody, stay behind the MC and the Arbiter, wherever the hell he is. Worst injured in the middle, everyone else surround and protect. Let's go, folks_."

I gave a sloppy salute and picked myself up. I was peering around and found a plasma rifle handed to me, along with a pistol. I looked up to see the MC holding them.

"Thanks, sir."

He nodded and motioned me behind him, " _Stay behind me. Keep an eye out for the Pelican; it should be here soon_."

"Sir."

And so we set off. Pvt Simmons trotted up to me amidst the screams and _fssshes_of plasma fire, "Thanks for keeping me calm back there, Sergeant." I shrugged while yanking him out of the way of Needler rounds, then blew the offending Grunt into the sky with a grenade.

"Sure, Private. Calm is always good in a battle field. Don't ever lose your temper, or go hysterical. I nearly got myself killed doing that once. Maybe if we survive this I'll tell you all the story, if our superior doesn't first."

I saw Srgt Johnson grinning crazily, "Are we talking about the _Boom_ story, SS?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yes, sir. The _Boom_story." Good Lord. I had hoped that he might not've remembered and the whole conversation could've slid down the drain without being recalled. Damn, damn, _damn_. Why did I even mention it at all?

Our group ducked behind some boxes before moving up the ramp to the second story, myself looking around in the sky. I trusted Johnson with making sure my head wasn't blown up. Suddenly, I saw a speck in the distance, growing larger very quickly. Peering closer, I saw that it was one of the Pelicans. Thank _God_.

"_Master Chief, sir," _The only way I could tell that he was listening by how he paused slightly before continuing to shoot, "_The Pelican's here. I'd say another 300 yards or so. Maybe less."_

"Duly noted, Sergeant. Everyone, get down," His voice was calm, "The Pelican is about to unload about 30 Sidewinders into the surrounding area."

Taking him at his word, we all ducked and just listened to the explosions go on in front of and around us. I used the very temporary respite to prod extremely cautiously at the wound along my side. Carefully peeling away the clothing, I winced at what I saw. Though it wasn't that deep, the wound was about 6 inches long; the plasma had cauterized most of it and I probably had some kind of radiation poisoning going on locally. Sighing, I covered it back up to see everyone else beginning to stand.

I took Johnson's hand and stood up myself, leaning a little on him for support before regaining my footing. My Sergeant gave me a slightly concerned look.

"Sergeant, you aren't going to die on me, are ya?" I shook my head.

"No, but one of the greenies might if we don't board soon, sir. I was just grazed, remember? He's got a Needler round still stuck in him; the adrenaline probably helped him ignore it, but he'll need enough painkillers to fell an elephant before he'll feel better."

"Gee, and I wonder how you know about something like that..."

"I got one of those before a year or so back, remember, sir? During the _Boom_ story." Now Simmons and Johnson grinned enough to split their faces.

"The _Boom_ story, eh? I've got to here about this, ma'am."

Darnit. I mentioned the blasted experience again. Shoot me now. Actually, never mind. I already got my "getting-shot-awesomely-during-battle" wound today. I don't need another one. Anyway.

The Pelican backed and lowered until we could all hop on. Well, I had to climb, and Johnson gave me a shove up into the ship. It sucks being one of the shorter members of the squad. I was 5 '9' and everyone else was between 5'10' and 6'2', excluding the MC and Sergeant Major.

Sighing with relief, I took a seat, then the Arbiter sat to my left, and Simmons on my right. After I dozed for a bit, I woke to sneak a look at the Arbiter. Now that we were in relative safety, it was interesting seeing him relax. He suddenly turned his head and caught me staring.

"You have questions." It wasn't an inquiry.

Blinking, I said, "Do the rest of your people know what is going on? If a war erupts between the Prophets and Elites, who'd win?"

The Arbiter looked slightly taken aback. I guess he didn't hear those every day.

"Those were...unexpected." I shrugged.

"You said I had questions. So I asked. You have only to blame yourself." His mandibles clicked and I couldn't tell if he was laughing or not.

"Yes, but you humans-although I'm admittably biased-seem to be incredibly short-sighted at times and self-centered." I snorted and Pvt Simmons turned his laugh into a cough. I think my whacking the back of his head helped him regain control of himself and miraculously stop choking.

"Gee, thanks. But you have only seen this lot, haven't you? So I guess you can't be blamed." The '_hey_!'s and _'aw, shaddup's_ made me smirk.

"You have a point."

I frowned at him as we began to land, "You're not answering my questions. Are you dodging them on purpose?" The door began to open and we stood up again. The Arbiter just looked at me for a moment, then sighed.

"Maybe-if we have more time-I will discuss matters with you. You do not seem like the rest of your kind. But we have more pressing problems at hand that must be addressed. If the Master Chief would lead us-?"

"Covie, I'm the one that knows my way around. Not the tall green one that jumped two kilometers from space." The Arbiter just shook his head and we began to shuffle off the ship. I stared at Sergeant Johnson. Wow.

I guess rank _does_ come with certain privileges.

I knew _I_ couldn't say that to him without getting shot. Not fair.

We stepped off and I saw Miranda Keyes waiting outside one of the doors that led inside the base. New Mombasa was mostly underground, which was wise, considering what the Covenant would've done with a visible target.

I started to go with the other Marines when Johnson called me back, "_Stay with me, SS. I've got a feeling. You can get that looked at later."_

Aw, flip. The last time Johnson got a feeling we barely got out of our mission alive. Whatever was about to happen was not going to be pretty. No, sir. I jogged back until I was behind my Sergeant Major and the Arbiter. Commander Keyes nodded to me and I saluted, then we started off.

"Where'd you find him?"

Johnson just shrugged, "Napping out back."

"I'll bet. It's good to see you, Chief." They shook hands.

"Likewise, ma'am."

"Let's bring you all up to speed." We moved down the hallway fairly quickly, which strained my ribs and side some. That blasted wound hurt and was hampering my ability to breathe a little. Not that I would ever admit it. The Arbiter looked down at me, then wrapped his arm under my right shoulder and lifted me up a little bit. I felt some of the weight and strain ease off and began to walk more normally.

"Thanks."

He just nodded and we continued onward inside the base. I belatedly returned my attention to the conversation.

"...but only temporarily. Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called the Ark, where he'll be able to fire all the Halo rings. If he succeeds, every human being, the Covenant, every sentient being in the Galaxy..."

"The Rings will kill us all," finished the Master Chief grimly. Well, thanks, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Depressing. Way to make my day. I get injured and _now_ I found out that an idiot Prophet is trying to trigger Armageddon. Lovely. Just. Lovely.

We moved farther in the base, down into the main control center. A giant TV screen dominated the room, with rows of computers and technicians dotting the landscape below us. Seeing a railing nearby, the Arbiter gently let go of me and let me support myself, then took a spot next to Commander Keyes.

"Ma'am, I have Lord Hood."

"Patch him through."

Lord Hood pops up on the Main screen and addresses us all, "Good news, Commander Keyes?"

"As good as it gets, sir." Keyes stepped aside to allow the MC into view.

"So I see. What's your status, son?"

"Green. Sir." I just stared in shock. Please, God, tell me that the MC did not just make a joke. I must be delirious. Or insane. Something. The only time I hear the MC make a joke I can't properly appreciate it. This just isn't fair. I tuned back into the conversation.

Lord Hood was still speaking, "I'll initiate a low-level strike. Hit 'em right where it hurts. I only have a handful of ships, Master Chief. It's a big risk. But I'm confident-"

_Foooooooooooooooooom._ The room suddenly turned black and now I was extremely glad that the Arbiter had put me down by a rail. I couldn't see anything to save my life. Well, barely. Computers were displaying the Blue Screen of Death all over the place.

In the meanwhile, Keyes was issuing orders,"Emergency generators! Now!"

"Shielding failed. They're down and charging," the same technician from earlier spoke up.

"You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking...what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No! Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I AM their instrument!" Once the Prophet was done with his speech, the screens turned black.

"_Well,_" I said over my radio to Johnson, "_Do you think he has a speechwriter for this sort of thing? I wonder how long he practiced to get that right._"

My Sergeant Major snorted, "Cocky bastard just loves to run his mouth!"

"Does he usually mention me?" Master Chief's voice had a subtle tone of amusement. Well. This was a new development. Maybe he was like this all the time. I had only known him for a few hours, after all.

Commander Keyes was shouting orders to her frantic personnel, "Give the order. We're closing shop."

"Ma'am?"

"We're about to get hit."

"All personnel. Defense code Alpha."

"The wounded. We're getting them all out," Keyes motioned me to her side, "And you're going with them, Staff Sergeant. Get all the wounded out of here and into the Pelicans. We'll meet you at 200 kilometers out. When you've been seen to and everyone else is safe, get to Voi. Johnson will take you down to the hangar."

I saluted and barely succeeded in not wincing, "Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am, squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?" A Marine Techie was holding a radio.

Commander Keyes looks grim as she replies, "To war."

Right before I exit, I roll my eyes discreetly. What a lame thing to say. And we're already _in_ a war. Please.

"_I saw that, Sergeant. Don't think I won't forget later._"

I sighed noisily over the radio to Johnson, "Yes, sir. I wouldn't doubt it."

A snort could be heard over the link, "_Was that insubordination, SS?"_

I smirked under my helmet, "Think of it as coping under extreme stress, sir. Would I really do such a thing when I'm thinking clearly?"

Johnson just yanked me to the side and we crouched as the floor began to shake. I hope that the Arbiter and MC would be able to get their jobs done...and come out of this alive.

"_SS, do you really want me to answer that question?_"

"Uh, no, sir."

The Sergeant Major just stomped his cigarette on the ground, "_Then shaddup and get moving. We ain't got time to sit on our asses out here._"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

And off we went.

* * *

**Hola! I updated! It took me awhile to think of a plot-tacular plot-ish thing, but here is the result. The next chapter will take a little more time, and should be much more interesting. As you can see, I've been trying to stay accurate to the story line, but I won't use all the dialogue from the missions...that just makes me bored, and probably some other readers, as well.**

**There may or may not be a romance. If I do add one, it'll probably be to the MC, and not the Arbiter. While that is an interesting concept, he _is_an Sangheili, and would probably offend his delicate sensibilities. Seriously, though, I'm not really for interspecies pairings. This'll be an MCXOC, if I choose. This is also supposed to be FUNNY. FUNNY, people. That means that I won't do a lot of blood and gore. I'm related to doctors, so I won't be writing outrageous injuries and stuff; I can't stand non-accurate medical situations. Sorry!**

**What else, what else...**

**Ah, yes. Review, review, review!!!**

**No flames; I'll just make fudge and all things chocolatey. Y'all should know the rules by now.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and will keep doing so!**

**Regards,**

**Ice**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Halo 3: Sergeant McCorin Style/Chapter Three

**Author**: Ice-Eagle Y'Siri

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Halo or any associated characters, objects, concepts, etc.

**Summary**: As Staff Sergeant under Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, things can get pretty...interesting. What I wasn't expecting was having Elites/Grunts/and the occasional Hunter pair on my side. As the one of the only female ranking officers in his squad, I had a_ lot_ to learn.

**Thanks for reviewing, all that did review! I most appreciated it! I've been trying to make each chapter longer than the last, which means more time between updates. Please be patient! Thanks and enjoy!**

**I admit that I'm taking creative license with parts of the story. IT WILL REMAIN MOSTLY ACCURATE. I'm just moving a coupla things around that will flow with what my character's doing. The main plot is unchanged, but some of the cast's actions will be slightly different.**

* * *

We rounded the corner and crouched behind a few supply crates. I heard a shriek and turned to see a Grunt, then a Brute, go flying past us.

"Well," I said dryly, " That was unexpected." The Arbiter--I have no idea how he got ahead of us--stuck his head around the boxes and motioned for us to come forward. The sight that greeted us was not totally unsurprising. Grunts were shrieking and running in circles (I casually picked one off with my pistol), Brutes were roaring with fists flying, and my favorite idiot was right in the thick of things.

Again.

"I think that he's a trouble magnet, sir."

"_Well, it only happens when you're around. Simmons had a rep for being a good kid until he got transferred to my squad._"

I ducked and shot down a jackal hiding in the ceiling, "Gee, thanks, sir. But haven't _most_ of the kiddies that have a reputation for being good suddenly become trouble in your squad? I don't recall being it only me. _I'm_ just the only outrageous one."

_"Shut it, SS."_

_"This is all fine and dandy for YOU guys, but could you please help me out here?!" _Our dear private looked slightly frantic as he was backed in a corner by three grunts.

"_Keep yer shirt on, Private. Ya ain't gonna die on my watch. Now, jump on my command. One, two...NOW!_"

Three things happened simultaneously. While Simmons jumped as high as he could in the air, the Arbiter reached from the other side of the crate that he was backed against and hauled him over, and Sergeant Avery and I let fire with our machine guns. The grunts were killed instantly, and Simmons rushed over to us as soon the Arbiter set him down.

"Jeez," I muttered, "Don't even say thanks next time."

Simmons looked slightly indignant, "Ma'am, he's a Covenant. An _Elite_."

I snorted, "He's helped us since I've met him. He also just saved your life. The Arbiter has been civil and tried to be courteous every time I've spoken to him. You could learn to do the same."

"_Kiddies, let's have this discussion later. I would like to get out of here alive. Private, you're going with the Arbiter. SS, you are coming with me to help with the wounded, as per Commander Keyes's orders. We'll leave in the last Pelican. The MC will join us. Let's go._"

"Yes, sir," I sighed, "Oh, and Private Simmons?"

He turned back to look at me, "Ma'am?"

"Good luck." He smiled and saluted, then followed the Arbiter down the hall. Sergeant Johnson and I moved farther down the vehicle road, and stumbled upon a Marine knocking on the door, trying to get inside the armory.

"Hey! Open up!"

A disembodied voice floated through the door, "What's the password?"

"Password? Oh, man. I forgot."

"Forgot...what?" The voice sounded bemused.

"I forgot the password."

"See, that was almost right. Uh, see, the password begins with 'I forgot' and ends differently. Um, Try again."

The Marine (his insignia indicated he was a lance corporal) started to sound exasperated, " No, I mean, _I forgot the password_."

In the meantime this is going on, Sergeant Johnson and I are just staring, confused.

"What's he talking about?" I whispered, "There isn't a password that I know of."

Johnson just shrugged, "I don't know, but we've got more important things to worry about. C'mon."

"I'm being serious. I don't know the password!"

The voice was getting irritated, too, "No no no, see, you changed the first part. See, that - that part was the right part. See, now you've got the whole thing wrong!"

"No! I forgot what the password is and I _just need you to open the door_!"

"Alright, c'mon, man, now you're just guessing!"

I just stared. Man, if he succeeds in getting in, that Marine had better run really freakin fast. Johnson and I just shook our heads and traced our paths back to the branching off tunnel. I saved that tidbit of conversation for me to unravel later. I sighed as we entered the hangar. That was one of the most confusing things I've ever heard. And since I've joined Johnson's squad, I've heard a _lot_.

We entered in the midst of shouting and _BOOMING_ explosions.

"Wipe those bastards off the deck!"

"Pelicans can't launch until the hangar's clear!" Swearing, my Sergeant Major pulled me to a higher up position on the stairs, and handed me his battle rifle, while he used a sniper rifle. Catching his drift, we began to pick off the smaller Covenant. At least, I did. Johnson started taking down all the Brutes in sight, along with the Jackals.

Once the Phantoms began to retreat, I started helping the wounded down the steps and into the Pelican as fast as possible. After the last passenger got on board, the medic slapped (well, figuratively) some biofoam on my wound, then bound it with gauze and a little medical tape. That stuff wasn't going anywhere. I felt much better immediately. Ah, the miracles of modern medicine.

_"C'mon, Staff Sergeant! Back to the Ops Center!"_

"Yes, sir." With the MC taking the lead, the rest of us Marines followed him back to the Ops center, where we heard something beating against the ventilation pipes. Aw, shit. If those things are what I think they are...ick. Just....ick. Drones are MESSY. And they squeak and shriek and chirp like birds. Incessantly.

One of the Marines who stayed behind commented,"Hey. You hear that?"

Another replied, "Yeah. And I don't like it."

Way to point out the obvious, people.

Commander Keyes's voice suddenly rang out over the speakers, "Attention! Hostiles reported outside the barracks! Barracks are under attack! All available combat teams, respond!"

Well, yeah, lady, they're probably _inside_ the barracks, too. The Brutes probably blew open the doors. What is it about _getting hit_ do you not comprehend? I didn't answer my own question, and the COMs were quiet as a tomb. Well, figuratively. The rest of Johnson's squad were getting jumpy; the banging and rustling noises that was coming out of the ventilation pipes was getting louder and more frequent.

Commander Keyes's voice echoed through the speakers again, "Anyone in the barracks, I need a Sit-rep. Now!"

We stayed close to the walls of the hallways as we made our way back to the Ops Center. Suddenly, a Drone dropped out of the vent right in front of the MC, who shot it immediatlely. The Marines who were remarking earlier about the Drones both squeaked and their guns jerked. Alarmed, the rest of us moved back from those two, until we saw that their safeties were on. Temporarily. I breathed a sigh of relief. Those two were a little too trigger happy.

We moved back out into the cave that we had just recently passed through earlier when a swarm of Drones dropped out of the ventilation shafts.

Swearing, Johnson hollered, "Line 'em up! Line 'em up!!"

Ducking behind a box for cover, I followed up his command with one of my own, "Drones! A whole swarm! Take 'em down!! Short, controlled bursts!!

We began to open fire, and thanks to my fellow Sergeant Reynolds (who found the machine gun turret), the Drones were quickly eliminated and we were finally able to move back into the Ops Center. As I was entering, I peered back to see a Marine who nearly slid and fell in the Drones's blood and--_other_ things. Thankfully, the Marines behind him caught him and hauled him upright. Assured that things were being taken care of, I moved into the building that contained an enormous bomb. Or at least, that's what I thought it could have been. It also looked like a giant CPU from a couple of hundred years ago on its side. It was hard to tell.

Miranda Keyes was talking, "--We've linked it to smaller charges throughout the base. Johnson, soon as the evacuation is complete, start the timer."

Johnson nodded to the screen and waved lazily, "Understood."

"Good luck, everyone. See you on the last Pelican out." Keyes's screen winked out. I relaxed against the wall as the other Marines began to trickle in.

_"Lemme guess. We're blowing up the base. And we're supposed to get out of here before the timer goes off."_

_"Pretty much, SS. We get to stay here until the rest of the base is cleared, then meander over to the Pelicans."_

_"Well. This'll be boring."_

_"Don't forget, SS, I got a hunch. And you know what happened last time when I got a hunch." _I sighed gustily over the mic. Yes, I did know what happened the last time he got a hunch. Us trying to escape in a Covenant Phantom that we hijacked after some idiot grunt managed to activate the self-destruct before he died wasn't fun.

The fact that there was a Brute locked farther in the back of the damned ship didn't help matters much.

_"So we're gonna barely get out with our lives, again, for the fourth time in three Earth months. Our luck sucks."_ My eyes flicked to the Arbiter, who had just walked in, and back to the Master Chief, then over to Simmons, who somehow by some godforsaken miracle of nature had remained intact since I last saw him.

_"I take it back. We're marginally better off than before, sir. Marginally."_

_"Optimistic much?"_

I snorted, _"Just crabby cuz I hurt, sir. Once we get outta here and the biofoam has more time to work it's magic, I'll be fine."_

Myself, Johnson, and two other Marines waved a goodbye as the MC and Arbiter and remaining Marines exited the room and moved on towards the barracks. Simmons flashed a peace sign before the doors shut all the way, and I waved again. Slightly.

And so we waited.

And waited.

And waited some more. The explosions that we could hear put us on 'wary-but-sounds-about-a-hundred-yards-away' alert, and I got an idea. Not that we could accomplish it here, but still.

"I wish we had a recorder. We could mix some music later on from all of the explosions and noises. It could be called, 'the day the Covenant called and we kicked ass.'"

Johnson snorted, "SS, that's lame. What kind of name for a song is that? My granny coulda come up with something better than that."

"Then why don't you try, sir?"

Silence.

I fought a smirk. Barely. Just as I opened my mouth, the Marine that was nearer to the door said overly calmly, "Ma'am. Sir."

"What's up, Private?"

"The door's glowing. Should we get back?"

Peering around the hufreakingmongous bomb, Johnson and I looked at the door, and we both swore. An outline was being carved out of the door, and animalistic roars could be heard on the other side. Damn. They must've seen that we were alone through the security cameras somehow...

"Fuckin' A. Yeah, let's go. Get as close to the hangar door as you can, and run. Don't stop until you reach the hangar and are sure the area is clear. Am I understood?" Johnson growled and the two Marine Privates jumped to attention.

"Yes, sir!"

"Let's get back, SS, and kill as many as we can. When those Brutes get halfway in, move. You know how fast them boys run when they charge, and I don't feel like becoming a new doormat for those Covvies."

Our two fellow Marines quickly exited and Johnnson and I took positions just inside the doorway that led out to safety.

I smiled wryly, "What is it with you and those hunches and feelings of yours? Is there something you're not telling me here?"

My Sergeant Major just shook his head, "No, SS, I'm just really good at my job. Yours'll develop eventually. Mine took a few years. But hey, maybe you'll get lucky and this whole war will be done by then."

I snorted, "As if. Let's be realistic here."

The door kicked open--Brutes roaring--and there was no more time for talking. I managed to kill one and Johnson got two before we had to hightail it outta there. Those things were _fast_. What did they do, drink the Brute version of Red Bull or something?

Ew. I don't want the answer to that question.

"Well, that was less than what I had hoped for."

I huffed as we sprinted along, "Sir, at least we got a few. The Privates would've just been fodder."

As we continued to run, I could hear Johnson reporting what had happened on his radio, _"--couldn't hold them off. Am falling back to the hangar. But don't wait for us."_

_"Hold position!"_ Keyes commanded_, "I'm not leaving without him."_

We moved through the hallways as fast as we could, gunning down whoever was in our way. Fires were popping up all over the place and the smoke was starting to get thicker.

Just as we finally leaped through the hangar doors and met up with our squad, a flock of Drones dove down to meet us. Gunfire from another direction shot them down for us, and we ran over to the Pelican. I sighed (making sure my mic was off first) with relief at seeing Simmons, the MC, and Arbiter all safe and relatively unscathed. Well, I wasn't really surprised about the Master Chief. Heck, a tank could probably roll over him and it woudn't do a thing. He fell two kilometers from _space_, for crying out loud.

Johnson finished whatever conversation he had with the MC and Arbiter, and he and I quickly boarded the Pelican with the rest of the injured and our earlier group members. Simmons sat on the right of me, again, and Johnson on my left. The Arbiter was across from me this time.

As the Pelican lifted off and the hatch closed, the last thing I was able to see was the MC walking back inside the building, being obscured by smoke.

Finally_--freaking finally--_relatively safe, I reclined my head back and fell asleep as we began to fly our way to Voi.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I realize I'm late--by a few weeks--and I'm sorry!**

**I have had so much work to do lately I just hadn't had the time to write. Things will eventually get better, and I will hopefully get on some sort of regulated schedule. It's hard writing more than one story at once. And having a bunch of other work to do besides FanFiction.**

**Thanks to all my readers for the comments, and others who have not so far, please review review review!**

**I also do apologize for any or many grammatical mistakes, as I wrote this fairly late last night. I will be editing this over the next few days (like typos and stuff) but if I have made a serious error somewhere, please PM me or comment in your review.**

**Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Regards,**

**Ice**


End file.
